Dream
by fairytailfreak01
Summary: The dragons attack, and Lucy and Natsu are forced to try and survive. While searching for shelter one day, the two are ambushed by a dragon and Lucy is left fatally wounded. Watching the girl he loves die, Natsu listens to her dream. Oneshot. Nalu.


The heat was unbearable.

The fire dragon slayer paid it no mind though as he held the blonde mage in his arms.

Her stomach was torn and she was losing too much blood, too fast.

The dragon attack had killed millions, and most of the guild had already perished.

It had been Natsu and Lucy living together for the past few months, trying to survive in the new and broken land.

They had been good so far, but when they had gone to search for a new shelter, they had been ambushed by a dragon and Lucy was now suffering.

"Natsu…?"

Her voice was weak, but he could still hear that strong tone she always had.

"Yeah, Luce, I'm here." He gritted his teeth so she couldn't see his tears and pressed desperately against his wound.

But it was no use, blood was seeping through the bundle of cloth and his strong fingers, and he knew Lucy could tell she wasn't going to make it.

She smiled anyway, though, keeping her courage until the very end.

"Hey, Natsu, you know what? I had the strangest dream last night. You were there with me…"

The cloth had a large red spot in the middle, and its size was drastically increasing.

"Really? That's pretty cool. What was it about?"

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and his vision of her gorgeous face began to blur.

"Well…" she smiled softly to herself, before meeting his eyes and grinning.

"I was with you and our children, huddled around a fire…"

Natsu's eyes widened and a tear managed to slip out.

His smile began to quiver and his arm tightened around her petite waist.

"But… the best part was when you told me that you loved me…"

Tears began to slide down his scratched cheeks and his smile began to quiver from the strain of trying to hold it.

"You know, Natsu… I've had that dream a lot… even before the games, and…"

She shuddered, her skin getting paler by the second.

The cloth was useless by now, filled and overflowing with Lucy's precious blood.

But she still smiled, glistening tears making their way down her doll-like skin.

"I always wanted… for that dream… to come true…"

She beamed up at him, she lifted her left hand and his eyebrows furrowed painfully at the remembrance of the arm that she'd lost.

His eyebrows unfurled when her hand touched his cheek though, his eyes wide and still filled with tears.

"Luce…?"

Oh, it was so painful.

Looking at the beautiful and courageous girl slowly dying… and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Natsu…" her voice had gotten even quieter, but her eyes were so bright and sparkling, he couldn't help but chuckle, not knowing himself if it was in sadness or just awe.

His hand caressed her smooth skin, his fingers grazing the line of her jaw gently.

"Natsu… I love you."

His teeth clenched and fresh tears overflowed as he let out a short sob.

His hand continued tracing soothing circles on her cheek, before moving to her throat and shoulder.

He stopped for a few seconds, and gave her his trademark grin.

"I love you too, Luce."

Lucy's warm giggle echoed throughout the air and Natsu felt his heart crack.

He would never get to hear this laughter again.

This adorable, yet strong laughter that perfectly matched her sweet smile.

Her breathing was becoming more ragged by the second and he could see how pale she was getting.

"Then that means we have the same dream, ne, Natsu?"

He could only force a strained smile and nod when she said that.

"Natsu… when the day comes for us to meet again…"

She paused to take a shuddering breath and Natsu let a few more tears loose.

"Let's make that dream a reality, ne?"

Pain ran through his heart as she looked at him, her breath losing her.

With the last of her strength, she pulled the dragon slayer to her lips and, just as she had imagined, it was perfect.

Her body suddenly became too heavy to move and her mind slowly sunk into darkness.

'Ah…' she thought sadly, that kiss had been as she had always thought it'd be…

All she ever wanted but everything she couldn't have.

Her eyes went hazy and she couldn't see anymore, but, she didn't fight.

She allowed herself to let go.

Because, after all, she knew that centuries, or maybe even in a billion years from now, her love would transcend all boundaries, including time itself.

.

.

.

"Let's make that dream a reality, ne?"

The dragon slayer broke down on the remains of that vast field, his sobs and cries echoing for miles.

He desperately screamed her name repeatedly, missing her already as he clutched her lifeless body to his chest.

Natsu was heartbroken, holding the girl he loved.

.

.

.

He wished it were all just a dream.


End file.
